Five nights at Hell
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: FFP debería aprender a tener cuidado con las personas que contrata, en especial cuando se trata de un detective en cubierto, una militar aficionada con las armas y un gerente sarcástico; sobre todo si quieren dejarlos al cuidado de unos animatronics demoniacos. Nuestros asesinos se tendrán que adaptar a estos nuevos guardias de seguridad o buscar una mejor forma de condenarlos .
1. Chapter 1

El empleador cuyo rostro no se lograba apreciar por la carpeta que sostenía frente a él soltó una risa mientras leía el curriculum de la joven.

- Así que...deseas entrar a trabajar como guardia nocturno. - Drako detecto burla en su tono de voz, eso y una pizca de nerviosismo.

- Afirmativo.

- Mira, no sé por qué debería de contratar a alguien de tu edad. - Su voz se había vuelto más grave y seria.

- Permiso para hablar.

- E-eh...¿concedido?

La joven se levanto en posición de firmes de su silla.

- ¡Considero que la edad no importa si la experiencia es lo que se requiere, Señor!

- Ah...¿y por qué piensas eso?

- ¡En la guerra no se mide a un soldado por condición de edad, sino por las aptitudes físicas de rapidez, fuerza y agilidad; en cuanto a habilidades, se considera estrictamente necesario fortaleces la agilidad mental y el ensamble de armas, Señor! - Volvió a sentarse acabando su explicación.

Thomas sintió sudor frio bajando por su frente. Por primera vez bajo la carpeta. La foto de la niña en el documento no le hacía justicia a lo que tenia frente a él. El cabello albino corto por la nuca, rosando sus hombros con delicadeza, ojos celestes llenos de determinación obediente y una piel tan pálida que apenas se lograba distinguir de su cabello. Portaba una polera negra fajada a unos pantalones pescadores con imprenta botas la levantaban del suelo por 5 cm.

- E-emm...¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

El movimiento automático de posición de firmes volvió a adquirirse en la postura de la chica.

- ¡Por que deseo hacer algo productivo durante las vacaciones que se me fueron asignadas, Señor!- Thomas retrocedió un poco.

- Descansa...Soldado. - Indico, admitiendo que si se sentaba sería lo mismo otra vez en esa entrevista.

La albina opto por la postura de los brazos en la espalda y las piernas abiertas, el sonido de sus botas se escucho hasta la entrada del local.

El contratista se quito la gorra y revolvió su cabello. El departamento de quejas y sugerencias estaba a reventar con la intención de 2 guardias durante el día (por petición de los clientes, claro está), y resultaba mas económico para la empresa pagar a 2 el tiempo completo. El primero ya estaba contratado, pero con respecto a las otras opciones...bueno, no eran muchos los que deseaban quedarse ahí en la noche. Los rumores corren rápido, mas en un lugar tan pequeño como ese.

- Bueno, si no tienes inconvenientes, podría ponerte a prueba...- Suspiro rendido.

- ¡No le fallare, Señor! - Señalo con la mano en la frente, muy erguida.

- A...ja. Como sea, te mostrare las instalaciones. - Thomas abrió la puerta, invitándola a salir primero. Volteo por última vez a la foto del curriculum, era la imagen de una chica de 10 años (la ultima que había podido tomar antes de ser enviada a la guerra). "_Drako Ileana"_ Decía en la línea de nombre. _Sargento Segundo de la Fuerza Armada Alemana_. 19 años. Un prodigio para su edad. Al restaurante no le interesaba, mientras sobreviviera la semana, luego seria reemplazada. Pero para él...bueno, no es fácil fingir una enorme sonrisa mientras se contrata a "personal desechable" como diría el jefe. Esperaba que sobreviviera.

La primera estancia que le fue presentada fue su oficina de trabajo. El ventilador estaba apagado, habían varios embaces de soda a medio terminar o casi llenos (A Thomas le recorrió un escalofrió por la nuca al imaginar que cada uno pertenecía a algún pobre desgraciado que había caído en las zarpas de...ellos).

- Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado.

Ileana se volteo a verlo con la posición de firmes a la cual estaba tan acostumbrada.

- ¡Señor, esto es de mi completo agrado! ¡Estoy muy conforme!

Thomas miro fijamente a la joven. Esos ojos azules no demostraban duda alguna;confiaría en lo que su superior le marcara, en ese caso, él...le comenzó a crear un dolor de cabeza, quizás su conciencia. Oculto su mirada detrás de la visera de su gorra.

- Aquí está la tabla con la cual podrás ver las cámaras de seguridad.

- Entendido.

- Y estos son los ductos de ventilación, cada uno tiene un foco con el cual podrás iluminarlos.

La albina levanto una mano en señal de una pregunta.

- ¿Si?

- Me disculpo por mi torpeza, Señor; pero ¿Por qué hay que iluminar los ductos de ventilación?

Thomas tembló un poco. Esa era una pregunta comprometedora.

- N-no he terminado de darte el recorrido, Soldado. - Mordió la parte interna de su mejilla. Estaba consciente de que estaba aprovechándose de su autoridad. En fin, poco o nada le importaba en este momento, sino seria su cuello el que seria atravesado por hablar de más.

- ¡Si, Señor! ¡No se repetirá más, Señor!

El pelinegro asintió levemente; jugar a los "soldaditos" estaba siendo un poco estresante.

- Continuemos. - Volvió a permitirle la salida primero a ella.

Era apenas medio día y el lugar estaba a reventar de familias. Los niños se sentaron enfrente del escenario principal, en exactamente 30 minutos comenzaría el espectáculo de los animatronics, y en definitiva ninguno quería perderse de la atracción principal del lugar. Todos se amontonaban lo mas cerca de lo que la línea roja en el piso marcaba para poder "ver" mejor.

Ileana fue guiada por Thomas hasta esta zona, señalando a los animatronics que permanecían estáticos hasta que el tiempo marcara que bailaran y cantaran.

- El de en medio es Toy Freddy, es el vocalista de la banda. Ya sabes, algo así como el líder. - Thomas sintió una mirada pesada sobre él al señalar al cantante. _Aun quieto eres aterrador, cabron. _- La de su costado es Toy Chica, la porrista. Anima en las fiestas y todo eso...

A los ojos atentos de Ileana, su jefe parecía cansado de estar ahí, pareciese como si quisiera marcharse lo más pronto posible.

- Por ultimo aquí, el favorito de los niños, Toy Bonnie. El bajista del equipo. ¿Alguna duda?

- Todo claro.

Las respuestas monótonas de la chica le parecían algo preocupantes al ojimiel. Parecía adaptarse con facilidad a cualquier entorno.

La guio hasta Mangle, la cual era desarmada y armada sin piedad por las pequeñas bestias que corrían hacia ella para tocar con sus manos pegajosas los engranajes y acomodarlos a su antojo. Thomas casi sentía lastima por ella...casi. _Por puta._

- Esto pasa cuando las reglas no se establecen...- Suspiro con fastidio al meter las manos a los bolsillos y seguir caminando. Como deseaba un cigarro en esos momentos.

- ¿Señor?

- Este pequeño de aquí se encarga de entregarle globos a los niños. - Señalo despreocupadamente con el pulgar al pequeño animatronic que parecía siempre sonreír contento.

"Hi" "Hello" "Hello" "Hi" Eso era lo que el niño se encargaba de decir a cada pequeño que se le acercaba para tomar uno de sus globos.

- Tienes un compañero de trabajo. Estaba por aquí aun, si no me equivoco. Ah, ahí está...- Señalo con una paleta que había recogido de una bolsa de dulces nueva aun por entregarse a los niños los cuales disfrutaban del show.

La Sargento Segundo miro en la dirección que el hombre señalaba. Un intenso color carmín inundo su óptica, y es que el cabello pelirrojo del hombre que estaba frente a ellos era lo primero que se lograba apreciar. Su mirada, de un rojo sangre impresionante, y su piel pálida, resaltaba el negro del tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho (véase la imagen del perfil de este fic). Así, como los peculiares googles anaranjados, decorados con espirales sobre su cabello rojizo.

- ¡Oye, amigo! - Thomas levanto la voz, captando la atención del hombre de traje negro, el cual volteo a mirarlos como si de una estrella de cine se tratase. Thomas hizo un gesto con su mano, como si estuviera disipando una nube de brillos imaginarios antes de continuar. - Yo no me acercaría tanto a la marioneta. Hay una línea roja en el piso para que los niños entiendan eso. Da el ejemplo, Hombre. - Regaño antes de dejar salir un bufido y meterse la paleta de nuevo a la boca.

El hombre torció sus labios, inconforme ante el regaño. Más por el hecho de que aquella marioneta había captado su atención, a causa del peculiar toque tétrico que desprendía… aterradora, a decir verdad.– Peculiares _muñecos_ manejan aquí…- murmuró a pocos pasos de los recién llegados y por supuesto, dando un fugaz vistazo a la chica nueva. - No me digas...¿Nuevo compañero?- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó sobre sus labios, antes de esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Sargento Segundo de la Armada Alemana, Drako Ileana. ¡A sus órdenes, Señor! - Saludo con una euforia, que hizo que los niños pequeños corrieran a los regazos de sus madres, y los más grandes la miraran como si de una nueva atracción se tratara.

Nuevamente, su mirada carmín se fijó en la joven, viéndose obligado a golpear su frente con la palma de su mano por tan escandalosa reacción. - Thomas... tienes que estar bromeando...¿Alguien del ejercito? - a pesar de su fastidio, una pequeña sonrisa repleta de sorna decoró sus labios. - ¿Tan mal están las cosas ya, Thomas? -

Negó al dejar escapar una pequeña y corta carcajada.

-Adam Stockbauer..- se presentó con desgana, al suspirar sin mayor remedio y regresar sus manos, a sus propios bolsillos.

El contratista rodo los ojos, ¿por qué de todos los que podrían haber pedido el puesto, tenía que ser esta diva con complejo de "dios griego"?

- No tenemos tiempo de ser exigentes. Sin ofender. - Se dirigió a la albina, la cual no se inmuto de su lugar.

- ¡No hay ofensa, Señor! ¡Demostrare que puedo ser útil para el puesto! - Contesto fuerte y claro.

- Si, si. Como sea, cuento con eso. - Le coloco una mano en el hombro, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. _Nada que una buena cerveza no quite..._

Lentamente, las pupilas de la marioneta se fijaron en ellos. El sentido de alerta de ambos hombres se intensifico. No era el mejor lugar para conversar sobre los "nuevos empleados". Ya no se podía hacer nada. Ahora todos conocían a su nuevo juguete/presa.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta.

- Hey, tu. Toda tuya. - Le dio un ligero empujón en la espalda a la Sargento, la cual, gracias a sus pesadas botas casi cae de no ser por el oportuno agarre del pelirrojo sobre sus brazos; cosa que provocó un ligero disgusto en Adam y bien, una que otra exclamación de los niños al señalar a "la pareja abrazándose". - Vaya mocosos...- susurró para sí mismo, al ayudar a la "nueva adquisición" a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

- Y bien… ¿Acaso te han mandado en una misión especial? ¿O sencillamente las cosas van demasiado aburridas en el ejercito?- nuevamente la burla acompaño sus vocablos.

- ¡Me han enviado de vacaciones, Señor! Deseo ser de utilidad en el tiempo que tengo... ¡Un empleo de tiempo completo es una buena manera de ser un elemento útil para el mundo, Señor! - Exclamo mientras levantaba la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con el pelirrojo, el cual parecía tener acento italiano.

De manera inevitable, una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda… oficialmente, aquella era la persona más escandalosa e insoportable que había conocido en su vida. – Ya veo…extrañas decisiones tomas los jefes al contratarles…- musitó, al encogerse de hombros.  
>Sin embargo, la incómoda sensación de la mirada de aquella marioneta sobre su espalda aún permanecía vigente. Resultaba extraño y alarmante a la vez. – Ya que es tu primer día, debo advertirte que nos aguarda una noche bastante <em>interesante<em>… ¿Comprendes? –

- ¡Entendido, Señor! - Exclamo con una sonrisa llena de vida. - ¡No lo decepcionare a usted tampoco!

Suspiró al negar un par de veces masajeando el puente de su nariz. - Sí, sí...ahora...¿Quieres un consejo? Ve a casa y prepárate... será una noche movida...- enseguida, dio media vuelta, para continuar con su pequeña revisión de los animatronics cerca de los niños.

Al pelirrojo le pareció grato el silencio que llego al segundo siguiente de despedir a la chica.

- ¡Entendido, Señor! ¡Regresare para la hora de cerrar! - Ileana saludo en posición de firmes a su compañero antes de marcharse directo a su casa. Si el Italiano le había aconsejado que se preparaba, era una sugerencia que no tomaría a la ligera. Por supuesto que se prepararía.

Adam cubrió sus oídos con sus propias manos, comenzando a perder toda calma y paciencia con la chica nueva. Aquellas exclamaciones, resultaban peor que colocarse junto a una orquesta desafinada. – Bien. Ve a casa. - musitó entre dientes, retirándose finalmente.

Finalmente, la hora de cerrar llegó (20 minutos antes de la hora del terrorífico show, para ser exactos). La calma momentánea del crepúsculo, daba tregua a las inquietudes que surgían con respecto al avanzar de una nueva jornada laboral dentro del local. Cada día, resultaba algo más inquietante… y aquello no era la excepción. Como se había hecho costumbre en aquellas dos noches que tenía de experiencia, el italiano aguardó impaciente fuera del local la llegada de Thomas.

Sin demoras, una motocicleta se estaciono en su puesto habitual. Adam observo con una sonrisa divertida como el pelinegro se acercaba con el casco aun sobre sus hombros. La visera oscura no permitía un intercambio justo de miradas.

- Otro día, otro dólar. - Se intento burlar de la situación del guardia. Aunque jamás lo admitiera, el ojimiel se ponía muy nervioso a esa hora de la noche, sobre todo en ese lugar, y costara lo que le costara admitir, admiraba a Stockbauer por su coraje ante el secreto del restaurante.

Las gotas de lluvia revelaban en los googles ámbar de Adam, al igual que en el casco de Thomas.

Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios. - Al menos reconoce que me echarás de menos. - A pesar de las constantes batallas aquellos dos días con Thomas, resultaba preocupante pensar en la sencilla posibilidad de no salir jamás de aquel sitio. He incluso, podría decirse en cierto modo, que si se diera el caso, echaría de menos los gestos amargados y comentarios sarcásticos de su jefe.

Thomas se permitió sonreír de manera triste atreves del casco. Una parte dentro de él creía con fuerza que mañana, ese maldito italiano oxigenado le estaría molestando de nuevo, sin embargo, un susurro constante en su interior le obligaba a ver la realidad, la cual tenía una calavera llorando sangre.

Se acerco a él un poco más, colocando pesadamente una mano sobre su hombro.

- Solo...llámame si pasa algo. ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Me estas invitando a llamarte, Thomas? - la sonrisa coqueta sobre sus labios, así como un pequeño guiño acompañaron su cuestión. Sin duda, Thomas sería a quien más extrañaría dentro de aquel infierno...- Sabes que continuaré en una pieza. - Aseguró al bajar su mirada algunos instantes con pesar. Siempre demostraba confianza pero esta siempre se veía totalmente opacada al llegar la hora del posible final.  
>El hecho de salir vivo, cada día se volvía más y más imaginario .<p>

Las mejillas de pelinegro se calentaron de inmediato, cerró los ojos con fuerza tras el casco y le empujo las llaves en el pecho al pelirrojo.

- Déjate de idioteces, Stockbauer. -Se dio la vuelta, bufando molesto con el guardia. - Solo llámame si te estás muriendo, ¿te queda claro? ¡Si es para alguno de tus rituales extraños yo no quiero saber! - Se subió a su moto, arrancando con fuerza. - Ah, y cuida de la novata, no estoy de humor para demandas mañana. - Acelero, perdiéndose en cuestión de segundos en la profundidad de la carretera y la bruma causada por la lluvia.

La carcajada no demoró en combinarse con un pequeño quejido a causa del empujón.  
>- ¡Yo también te amo! - exclamó con sarcasmo, en cuanto Thomas se perdió en la carretera.<p>

Una vez se vio solo nuevamente, suspiró para buscar la hora exacta en su reloj de pulsera. - 12:01... novata...- chasqueó su lengua, dispuesto a adentrarse al infierno nuevamente.  
>Dentro de las posibilidades, existía aquella en la que entendiera, el riesgo inimaginable que resultaba el aceptar tal puesto dentro de la pizzería .<p>

- ¡Señor!

De inmediato, su mirada carmín buscó el origen de tal sonido entre la densa cortina que causaba el clima. _Un momento..._ murmuró dentro de sí. _Esa voz..._Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca llena de fastidio, a la vez que un gruñido escapo de su garganta... la compañía indeseable había llegado .

La albina se detuvo frente a su nuevo compañero justo antes de que entrara al local.

- ¡Me disculpo por la demora, Señor! - Se posiciono en firmes la Sargento Segundo como disculpa por su comportamiento.

Negó un par de veces al masajear el puente de su nariz. _¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía que aparecer? _-Demoraste demasiado..- reclamó.  
>Aun así, al ver la agitada respiración de la joven y varias hebras albinas pegándose al rostro blanquecino de la misma, emitió un tenue gruñido, al quitarse su chaqueta negra y colocarla sobre la cabeza de la militar. - No puede secarte, pero al menos servirá de algo. - susurró al señalar la entrada al local. - Andando... tenemos toda una noche por delante.<p>

La joven Sargento entro detrás de su tutor. Él se encargaría de guiarla durante esta noche para adaptarse al trabajo en Freddy's fazbear's pizza.

Durante los siguientes pasos, el pelirrojo le dijo que tuviera mucha cautela al pasar.

- Escucha con atención... - susurró al mirar a la recién llegada por encima de su hombro. - Tendremos que llegar a la oficina lo más rápido posible ¿Entiendes? y con el mayor silencio posible. - en efecto.. si algo tenía que corregir, era esa manera tan escandalosa de la joven al responder. - ¿Ha quedado claro? No quiero que te separes de mi.

Ileana asintió en completo silencio. Algo parecía poner nervioso a su compañero de trabajo. Se sentía como en las misiones de reconocimiento de zona. Después le preguntaría al Italiano por qué tanta cautela.

Pasaron por una serie de pasadizos que, al parecer de la ojiazul, evitaban a toda costa las habitaciones principales, en donde los animatronics hacían su función.

Stockbauer asomo su rostro por una de las puertas. No había señal de alguno de ellos.

Al asegurarse de que en los pasillos restantes estaban vacios, nuevamente posó su mirada rojiza sobre la menor. - Escucha... a partir de ahora, tendremos que correr para llegar a la oficina ¿Entendido?- susurró nuevamente, sin poder evitar sentir aquel vacío en el estomago a causa de los nervios. - A mi señal, corremos por el pasillo y doblamos hacia la izquierda... más adelante, estará nuestro objetivo. - con dificultad, pasó un trago de su propia saliva. Aquello nunca era demasiado fácil y mucho menos, con una novata a cuestas.

Tomó el brazo de la militar, para iniciar la carrera. - ¡Ya! - exclamó con voz ahogada, al iniciar a correr.

Pronto, los pasos apresurados de alguien más en el pasillo comenzó a corretearles.

Drako se permitió un segundo para ver lo que causaba tanto alboroto. No creyendo lo que un destello de la linterna de Adam había liberado. Un zorro. Persiguiéndoles.

Ileana tomo velocidad, tanta, que ahora era ella la que jalaba al pelirrojo para que se apresurara. Deslizo su mano por uno de sus bolsillos, apuntando con rapidez hacia la cabeza del animal. El sonido ensordecedor de un disparo se escucho por todos los pasillos de la pizzería seguido de un chillido infernal.

A pesar de eso, ninguno de los 2 humanos se detuvieron a hacer preguntas. Tan pronto llegaron a la zona de vigilancia, Adam cerró la puerta trasera, ya era bastante malo de por si estar expuestos por una ventana gigantesca (¡¿a quién cojones se le ocurría eso?!) y 2 servicios de ventilación.

Sus orbes no dieron crédito alguno a la situación. Él siendo "rescatado" por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Acaso no debería ser al revés?  
>Sin embargo, todo ello pasó a segundo plano una vez se encontraron en la zona de mediana seguridad.<br>- ¿Lo ves? Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería..- murmuró entre jadeos a causa de la emocionante carrera contra reloj, al intentar recuperar el aliento.  
>- S-Señor...¿Que era esa cosa? - Jadeo un poco la joven, los efectos de la adrenalina no desaparecían ni aun en el soldado más experimentado.<p>

Posó sus manos sobre sus propias caderas, al suspirar con cansancio. - Eso, mi estimada... es el querido pirata Foxy. Un animatronic fuera de servicio. - confesó, mirándole con mayor curiosidad y en cierto modo, temor. - ¿Qué rayos haces con un arma? - cuestionó incrédulo. Aquella hazaña no la hubiera imaginado en toda su vida .

La ojiazul se acerco a la mesa, comenzando a sacar de entre su ropa varias armas: 2 pistolas, 6 cartuchos de municiones de 12 cada uno, 2 cuchillos de montaña, una linterna para agua, y por si fuera poco, una granada de corto alcance.

- Mi compañero y tutor me pidió que tomara todo lo que fuera necesario. Por eso me tarde tanto en llegar. Además...- Se levanto con total libertad la blusa que tenia colocada - La arena comprimida es más pesada cuando se moja. - Comento volviendo a bajar su ropa. - Ahora me pregunto si fue buena idea venir ligero...considerando que hay un civil aquí...¡Señor! - Llamó al pelirrojo.

Adam nuevamente sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda, al igual que un escalofrío a causa de tantas armas encima del escritorio..- ¿Aja...?- contestó aún en su trance incrédulo. _Y querías que yo la cuidara, Thomas.. _pensó para sus adentros, al negar en repetidas ocasiones. - ¡Qué! - exclamó al arrugar el entrecejo y disponerse a dar cuerda a aquella caja musical al salir de su impacto.

- ¡Permiso para aplicar orden de amparo! - Respondió con decisión.

-¿Orden de qué? - cuestionó arqueando ambas cejas confundido al dejar nuevamente en su lugar la caja musical. -Sí, sí... hazlo, permiso concedido o lo que sea...- bufó con fastidio al hacer un ademán con su diestra restándole importancia, para enseguida, cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho en espera de lo que fuera, que tendría que hacer la "señorita militar" Revisando de reojo las cámaras.

De inmediato, la chica comenzó a dividir provisiones, colocando frente a él una pistola, 2 pares de recargas y un cuchillo de montaña.

- Esto le ayudara a mantenerlos lejos de usted. Pero por si eso no fuese suficiente...- Se quito la chaqueta del Italiano, la blusa y por lo pronto comenzando a desabrocharse el saco antibalas. Recordaba la mandíbula de ese zorro y su garfio, era poco probable que tuvieran armas, pero cualquier objeto corto punzante era una amenaza contra el civil que tenia a un lado. - Le hago entrega del saco antibalas. Es mi deber, por la ley de amparo, mantenerle a salvo. - Comenzó a colocarle dicha prenda al pelirrojo sobre su camiseta.

Arqueó una de sus cejas, en cuanto comenzó a despojarse de aquellas prendas. Incluso, por un momento, verdaderamente le consideró una pequeña niña suicida. - Oye, oye oye... ¿Estás demente? Tu eres el novato aquí no yo...¡ Y deja de llamarme señor, por los dioses! - exclamo a punto del colapso mental.

¿Quien había dicho que sobrevivir una noche en el infierno con una novata era sencillo?

- No he trabajado tanto tiempo aquí… dos días, para ser exactos y por ahora, no tengo demasiada información al respecto. Solo que, que la luz de esta lámpara puede ahuyentarlos un rato y esta caja musical, nos garantiza el continuar viviendo poco más. -Adam se apresuro a recargar la canción. Pronto tomo asiento en aquella silla detrás del escritorio, cruzando las piernas en una postura cómoda.

La joven analizo todo con cuidado. No poseía el conocimiento suficiente; y al parecer su tutor solo se encargaba de ver las grabaciones.

- Señor, si ese es el caso; me permito señalar que me ha otorgado el permiso de defenderlo. El cual iba a tomar por la fuerza si fuese necesario...

Un suave "Hi" y varias risas se escucharon por los pasillos. Adam buscaba desesperadamente por las cámaras, con la mano temblorosa ilumino el ducto de ventilación izquierdo.

"Hello"

De inmediato, la lámpara dejo de funcionar como debería.

Aquel saludo, terminó por destrozar sus nervios. De inmediato, corrió al extremo contrario de la habitación en busca de su máscara vacía de Freddy, que serviría para despistarlo. - ¡V- viene uno! - tartamudeó en un estado bastante alterado. Y por supuesto, colocando detrás de sí, a la joven militar.

- Si sobrevivimos... recuérdame patear a Thomas por no darte otra máscara...- susurró intentando ocultar a su compañera, evitando cualquier movimiento propio hasta que el peligro terminara .

**2:00 am**

.

.

.

¿Qué tal chicos? Gracias por leer nuestro primer capítulo y bueno, yo soy Adam y por supuesto estaré a cargo de nuestro Divo con complejo de dios griego Adam Stockbauer. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Por mi parte, Yo soy Misha, pueden llamarme Mii-chan si quieren :) Mi compañero y yo estamos a cargo de este fic, somos un par de locos, pero bueno. Trataremos de darle a esta historia un poco de todo. El suspenso es un género que me encanta, y temo decir que el gore se me da bien.**

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Su opinión es importante para nosotros ;)_


	2. ¡Wake up!

**2:00 am**

Los jadeos del italiano dentro de la máscara comenzaban a asfixiarle mientras mantenía oculta a la militar tras su cuerpo en una esquina de la habitación. El repentino temblor de su cuerpo así como los constantes movimientos de la alemana tras él, se convertían en algo desesperante. Necesitaban permanecer quietos y en completo silencio mientras el animatronic permanecía en el ducto de ventilación, en espera paciente por el más mínimo indicio de vida en la sala (en este caso, buscando algo más que un animatronic sentado con una máscara de Freddy).

Nuevamente, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, dejando la habitación en una oscuridad absoluta en distintos tiempos. Momento en el cual Adam aprovechó para intentar encender desesperadamente la linterna. -Por favor, que funcione, que funcione…-murmuraba entre dientes.

Su mirada carmín bajó unos instantes, intentando ver por los ojos de la estorbosa mascara si finalmente la lámpara respondía.

Para mala suerte de ambos, en el nuevo parpadear de las luces reveló al nuevo animatronic frente a ellos. Tras los orificios que daban vista en la máscara, dos ópticas verdes miraban fijamente hacia él. Toy Bonnie miraba con curiosidad a una escasa distancia del pelirrojo.

Los segundos en los que aquel robot permanecía frente a ellos, poco a poco se convertían en algo eterno. Solo era cuestión de realizar el más mínimo movimiento para que todo terminara en el instante. 

Contuvo su respiración por aquellos agonizantes momentos, rogando porque nuevamente el disfraz lo convenciera de irse… pero esta vez, era algo distinto… en esta ocasión, sus ojos no estaban puestos en él… Adam no era el ían buscar algo más. Algo detrás de él. El pelirrojo movió lentamente el pie, cubriendo con lo poco que podía el cuerpo de la chica contra el concreto, del mismo modo, que acercó su mano izquierda hacia la de su compañera, sujetándola con fuerza como una señal de que no se moviera o emitiera sonido alguno... _Por favor..no hables, no hables…_ rogaba en silencio...Después de todo...si ello sucedía, el telón cerraría la función. 

La joven tenía dificultades para respirar o moverse, y no era para menos, el italiano la tenia acorralada en la pared. Lo que pudo observar por una fracción de segundos la dejo helada. Un intercambio perfecto de miradas con el animatronic azul. Aun recordaba las palabras de Thomas esa mañana "El favorito de los niños" había dicho. Toy _Bunny_*, o algo así. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Quedando muda. Acaricio con nerviosismo el gatillo de su arma, más las luces parpadearon de nuevo y para cuando se habían encendido, el ojiverde ya no estaba.

Adam no demoró más en quitarse la molesta mascara y tomar un nuevo respiro. Aquel monstruo se había ido, sí… pero ello había provocado que perdieran tiempo valioso al dejar la caja de música. Probó nuevamente la lámpara de mano. Finalmente funcionaba correctamente.

- ¡Revisa la caja musical! - ordenó al liberar a la militar finalmente para alumbrar los conductos de ventilación. Si esa música terminaba, era la muerte segura.

Ileana se levantó de inmediato, la suela de sus botas hizo eco en la habitación. Tomo la caja entre sus manos, girándola con una fuerza y rapidez que si no fuera de metal la palanca, ya la hubiese roto. 

-Las cámaras. – ordenó al alumbrar el pasillo durante unos segundos.. Aparentemente, de momento, se habían retirado. Soltó un breve suspiro, antes de fijar su vista carmín hacia la esquina de la habitación. – Esto…No..no, no..- murmuró en casi un susurro – Esto no estaba aquí… - Ello no había ocurrido en las dos noches anteriores, no había motivos, para que aquel animatronic dejara un globo azul en la habitación.

La albina, después de darle una rápida pasada a todas las habitaciones, se dio cuenta de la realidad de su situación. Los animatronics, todos, estaban activados y venían a por ellos.

El sonido de pasos metálicos por el pasillo llamó la atención del pelirrojo, apartándolo de sus teorías e ideas de aquel globo..al parecer, aquel misterio se había revelado antes de lo esperado.. Al alumbrarlo, estaba él...Al fondo, la figura retorcida y tétrica de Foxy, en espera de la mínima oportunidad por alcanzarles. La ira en sus orbes mecánicos era más que visible así como el anormal ángulo de su cabeza, por el cual, destellaban pequeñas chispas de un aparente corto circuito… Estaba furioso… El rostro del italiano empalideció

- T-tenemos nuevas visitas...- tartamudeó al encender y apagar la linterna en un intento vano por ahuyentar al zorro.

Ileana trato de tomar su arma, más el sonido de una respiración detrás de ella la congelo por un momento.

"Hello"

Ahí, justo a sus espaldas y saliendo del conducto de ventilación, estaba el niño de los globos que Thomas le había presentado en el recorrido.

Un terror inmediato inundo su cuerpo. El pequeño estrecho la mirada, sin borrar su sonrisa. Sus risas inundaron el cuarto.

**3:00 am**

De inmediato, la albina tomo su arma y le golpeo con el mango de esta. Esa había sido su primera reacción. Tendido en el suelo, el animatronic enderezo su cabeza, la cual estaba en un ángulo imposible gracias al golpe dado por la ojiazul.

"Me golpeaste..." A pesar del tono alegre con el cual parecía estar programado a hablar, el animatronic se notaba sorprendido. La ira inundo sus circuitos lentamente. Nadie jamás lo había golpeado.

La contemplo detenidamente, su respiración era agitada, y su mirada, detrás de la pistola, era la misma que la de un felino apunto de atrapar a su presa. Sin titubeos. Sin miedo. Sin margen de error.

Aquella voz infantil provocó que Stockbauer desviara su atención unos instantes hacia la novata. Para desgracia de ambos, una vez más las luces parpadearon así como nuevamente la pequeña lámpara había dejado de funcionar correctamente, dejando a oscuras el inmenso pasillo con un zorro en busca de asesinarlos.

–No estén jugando, no, no..- murmuró al golpear la lámpara desesperadamente contra el escritorio. Era inútil, no encendería, no con Balloon Boy ahí. 

Su respiración se aceleró a la vez que la angustia y desesperación se reflejaban en sus facciones. Foxy se aproximaba a pasos apresurados hacia ellos. Esta vez, ni la máscara les salvaría el pellejo y la caja musical se estaba terminando.

La Sargento apunto hacia la feroz creatura, foxy se lanzó con el garfio listo para apuñalar al pelirrojo. Un disparo en su brazo derecho basto para desviar su trayectoria. El cuerpo del animatronic cayó en un golpe seco contra la pared.

- ¡Recarga la caja, Soldado! ¡Yo te cubro! - Exclamo la ojiazul, permaneciendo bajo su pie a Balloon Boy, el cual se retorcía mientras reía (su risa parecían berridos de desesperación)

Su mirada carmecí se alternó en repetidas ocasiones entre la alemana y el animatronic que se había tomado molestia de intentar apuñalarlo. Tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla de pésimo gusto, a causa de tanta pizza o algo similar. Se encontraba plasmado, incapaz de reaccionar durante algunos segundos.

Si la música terminaba, no saldrían de ahí jamás.

Aún entre la agitada respiración y el evidente temblor de su cuerpo, buscó dar cuerda a la caja musical a la mayor velocidad que sus dedos descoordinados le permitían.

Foxy se levanto pesadamente, con la respiración agitada y un liquido viscoso resbalando por su mandíbula. Su brazo dio varios cortos circuitos, el garfio estaba inutilizable.

- **Ma-maldita, niñata...**- Su voz tenía un fallo sónico. 

Drako mantuvo la vista en el blanco, percatándose que el primer disparo que le había dado a esa...cosa, estaba encajado en su parche. _Le he dañado el ojo derecho..._El liquido negro cayó en un sonido asqueroso al suelo. El olor era repugnante, y la albina no se explicaba por qué; la gasolina olía distinto, el aceite igual, era un olor que ella reconocía bastante bien...un olor que la dejo en estado de shock.

- ¿Sangre?...- Titubeando un poco dejo de ejercer la debida fuerza en la bestia que tenia debajo de su cuerpo, lo cual le permitió alcanzar el globo de metal que había tratado de atrapar en la esquina del cuarto.

Foxy miro con odio sobrenatural a la chica, la sangre coagulada bajaba de su parche como si de gangrena se tratase.

- **¡TE MATARE! **- Grito en un alarido aterrador.

Ileana estuvo a punto de apretar de nuevo el gatillo (ya habría tiempo de pensar en que rayos estaba pasando en la mañana, sean lo que sean esas cosas, parecían no poder moverse cuando el turno nocturno se acababa), cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de lo que creía era un bate de metal.

Se mantuvo en el suelo, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, cuando sintió la pisada mecánica sobre su espalda."Ahora estamos a mano..." La voz alegre se había convertido en un murmuro oscuro, casi como si la programación "inocente" se hubiese esfumado. La endemoniada risa no se hizo esperar.

-¡Ileana! – exclamó el pelirrojo, apenas aseguró la caja musical. Había escuchado, por primera vez la aterradora voz mecánica de Foxy.. Así como la de aquel niñato repartidor de globos… El temblor de su cuerpo continuaba, así como la incapacidad de reaccionar debidamente. Se encontraba en un estado de pánico absoluto, más aún cuando la albina había quedado en el suelo.

Nuevamente, Foxy se encontraba de pie, dispuesto a derramar la sangre de la novata a como diera lugar. Necesitaba actuar… en ese momento, su diestra logró alcanzar el arma que anteriormente, Ileana le había otorgado para defenderse.

El silencio reinó después de seis disparos librados por la glock* del pelirrojo contra el animatronic, alcanzando el brazo dañado del mismo, desprendiéndolo por completo. Adiós garfio.

La albina trato de quitarse el cuerpo pesado de encima llevando sus piernas hasta el cuello de este para tirar de él hacia atrás más el peso era demasiado para esa posición, incluso arriesgado para la columna. El niño rio por sus patéticos intentos por tratar de apuntarle con esa pistola de nuevo, asique, tomando tu maso metálico en forma de globo que siempre portaba consigo, golpeo sobre el antebrazo de esta; logrando su cometido, el arma reboto sobre el piso. El dulce grito no tardo en llegar; tal vez no tan largo como habría deseado escuchar de esa mujer, pero si lo suficiente como para incitarlo a repetir la acción.

Ileana sintió los ligamentos luchar por amortiguar los golpes y a los músculos recibir al mazo. Los golpes de ese mocoso eran tan fuertes como los de un adulto desenfrenado. _Sin embargo..._ Ileana tomo con fuerza el palo de la paleta cuando esta impacto por quinta vez sobre su brazo. _...No se compara en nada a los interrogatorios._ Tiro de este, zafándolo de la mano enroscada del niño, el cual pareció por un segundo congelarse en su lugar.

- ¡A dormir, hijo de puta!

El impacto de la paleta sobre la cabeza de Balloon Boy fue tan fuerte, que la mitad de su cabeza quedo triturada. La boca malformada ahora, mostraba una mueca de agonía, la cual, no estaba convencida de que este sentía realmente.

La ira en Foxy podía describirse en un estado de histeria, en cuanto los restos de su brazo, comenzaron a gotear aquel liquido viscoso…  
>Adam jamás había usado un arma, no habría necesidad...Ello logró notarse en los cuatro disparos que lograron estrellarse en el concreto. Un rugido ensordecedor del animatrónic fue suficiente para que nuevos disparos iniciaran contra aquel, a la vez, que el italiano retrocedía. Varias balas apenas rosaban a Foxy, mientras que otras, lograron dar en la pierna del mismo, causando su flaqueo. Más no por ello, su detener.<p>

Pronto, logró escucharse el alarmante y desalentador sonido del cartucho vacío. – No me jodas… - murmuró en vanos intentos por continuar disparando o bien, en no retirar su vista del animal si deseaba seguir viviendo.  
>Varios envases vacíos y pertenencias de los anteriores guardias provocaron que Adam cayera de espaldas al suelo, apenas arrancando un gemido de doloralarma por parte de este.

Su respiración se detuvo unos momentos, cuando Foxy devolvió su atención hacia él, dispuesto a cobrarle el favor de su brazo.

**4:00 am**

Desesperadamente, sus manos comenzaron a buscar entre los papeles algún cartucho nuevo, algo que sirviese para distraerle. Pronto, sus dedos dieron con un objeto cilíndrico.. Aquella lámpara contra agua de Ileana. No demoro ni un segundo más en iluminar al animatrónic, causando un nuevo rugir..al igual que algunos pasos hacia atrás. Finalmente, había encontrado el modo de eliminar su coordinación.

Balloon Boy retrocedió, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos engarrotadas. Los sollozos se podían confundir con un disco en marcha atrás, y las luces iban y volvían.

"¡Maldita!...¡maldita!...¡Te voy a acusar con Ma!" Se arrastro temblorosamente por el ducto de ventilación, gateando a toda velocidad. Una vez que el niño se fue, las luces volvieron a su que cualquier otra cosa, la militar corrió a regresar la cajita de música, la cual...para su mala suerte, se había terminado. 

Los destellos parecían surtir efecto en el momento sobre el zorro, dando un pequeño respiro al pelirrojo… sensación que cambió por un nuevo terror, en cuanto las luces funcionaron de nuevo, dejando como un arma inútil los destellos con la lámpara. Al intentar ponerse de pie, sus manos y piernas fallaron, a causa del temblor que inundó su cuerpo, presa del pánico. Dejándole como última opción, el intento por arrastrarse y alejarse. 

- No eres un chico rencoroso…¿Cierto? – murmuró con dificultad, dibujando sobre sus labios una forzada sonrisa. 

La música se había detenido fracción de segundos. La caja musical había terminado.. Para dar inicio a una nueva y tétrica tonada.. Su sonrisa, se borró conforme la tonada de su funeral iniciaba. 

**5:00 am.**

- **Yarharharhar...**-Se rio por primera vez el zorro con el tono entrecortado y repetitivo. - **¿Rencoroso?** - Foxy dibujo una sonrisa retorcida sobre su rostro al patear en el suelo a Adam, el cual escupió saliva. A la segunda patada el cuerpo salió rodando por el suelo y la saliva se entinto de carmesí. - **Prefiero llamarlo de otra manera, marinero...**- Tomo a Stockbauer por el cuello, azotando su cuerpo contra la pared a varios centímetros del piso. - **Me gusta referirme a mí mismo como...reciproco*... **- Saboreo el pánico en el rostro del chico. Movió las orejas un par de veces, reconociendo la balada de muerte que se escucha en el aire. Olfateo un par de veces sobre el cabello del italiano. - **Hueles a muerte, grumete. Y por desgracia no será por mi...pero aun tenemos tiempo para jugar un poco...**- Las afiladas zarpas se apretaron alrededor del cuello, creando las primeras cortadas en este justo donde se situaban los dedos de Foxy.

El "click" detrás de su nuca no le agrado en lo más mínimo al pirata.

- Mueve un solo engrane, monstruo; y te juro que te traspasare el cráneo con esta bala de 9 mm...- La mirada de la chica portaba un brillo peligroso; un afilado parecido a un asesino.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Foxy no entendía por qué es que Marionette tardaba tanto, la segunda canción ya había terminado. Eso era...era cuestión de segundos... .

Las miradas se cruzaron, la de él, dorada, la de ella, celeste.

No había duda en su mirada, ni miedo, sino coraje y determinación. Algo que decía "No me rendiré" al igual que "Nadie toca a mis compañeros"

Su sorpresa fue grande al verificar que no estaba sucediendo nada; descubriéndose a el mismo sin mover un solo "musculo", ni al maldito mimo cerca, ni viseras en el piso, ni el sabor de hierro fresco en sus colmillos. Nada.

El reloj de la muñeca del maldito guardia de seguridad que tenía en su zarpa chillo escandalosamente, se le antojo como un taladro entre tanto silencio.

Sus manos se aferraron al brazo metálico del zorro en un intento absurdo por liberarse. Sus costillas aún reclamaban aquellos golpes, así como sus propios pulmones por oxígeno. En efecto… la sonido de la música se había detenido..y aún no había aparecido nadie ni nada… al final de cuentas, todo había sido en vano.. su muerte estaba asegurada.. y bien, por un momento lamentó, que el primer día de la novata terminara de aquella forma.

Entonces, como si de una música celestial se tratara, el sonido de su reloj de pulsera marco las seis, causando en el pelirrojo un esfuerzo titánico por sonreír con aquella burla que le caracterizaba…- Mala suerte para usted… capitán…- susurró con dificultad, mientras aquel delgado hilo de sangre recorría el filo de su mentón. Su muñeca, se elevó a la vista del animal revelando el motivo de su constante sonido. El reloj había marcado las seis de la mañana.

Foxy gruño ante el comentario del chico, si tuviera su garfio ya lo tendría suplicando clemencia al escarbar con él en su cuenca ocular. Abrió las fauces, revelando los mecanismos de una licuadora que sería el molinillo de sus sesos, más la maldita presión en su espalda le devolvió a la realidad.

- Muévete...- Mascullo la joven entre dientes, invitándolo "cortésmente" a largarse.

El animatronic pensó con cuidado las cosas, su programación le estaba quemando por dentro, advirtiéndole que debía moverse rápido antes de apagarse en la zona de vigilancia.

Dejo caer el cuerpo del humano hasta el piso. Adam sintió su cabeza rebotar en él a causa del movimiento tan brusco.

Ileana no bajo el arma. El zorro se giro.

- **Es un trueque justo, bucanera. Ahora, mi brazo...**- Foxy dio un paso adelante, sin problemas superaba a la albina por 2 cabezas de altura, esto sin duda debería intimidarla. Sonrió con confianza, haciendo gala de sus blancos colmillos, de los cuales, aun colgaban ligeros hilos de sangre putrefacta.

La Sargento no retrocedió ni por un segundo, el acercamiento del zorro solo le había facilitado las cosas, ya que ahora la pistola se encajaba perfectamente debajo de su mandíbula.

- Un Soldado no negocia con terroristas. Vete antes de que te perfore la cabeza. - Su fría expresión le aclaro las cosas al pirata. _**Esta mujer está loca...**_

Volvió a gruñir con la grabación de un perro (hasta sus gruñidos se escuchaban entrecortados y repetitivos), saltándose la mesa con facilidad antes de marcharse entre el parpadear de las luces, con las orejas hacia atrás, sintiéndose ofendido y colérico a la vez. Más le valía a nadie toparse con él por un tiempo porque sino...sentirían su ira. _**Maldita mocosa...hija de puta...con ese grumete de agua dulce y su mariconeo infantil...**_

Una vez que el pirata se fue, la chica pateo lejos de ellos el brazo, permitiéndose dispararle a lo largo con 3 balas por si esa cosa se levantaba y quería matarles también. No era paranoia, prefería denominarlo como precaución.

El pelirrojo tocio varias veces en el piso, y entonces ella acudió a él.

- Señor...- Se corrigió - Adam, necesito que me dejes ver tus heridas...- deslizo su mano por su espalda, lo que podría considerarse una caricia, no era más que un chequeo médico básico.

La mirada aún desorientada del italiano se posó sobre la alemana. Le estaba costando demasiado recuperar el oxígeno que sus pulmones reclamaban.

- Recuéstate boca arriba si puedes. Debo revisarte. - Sus dedos recorrieron amablemente sus costillas. Mordió su labio con cautela. El Italiano dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos.- Adam, no puedo asegurar nada, pero cuento por lo menos 2 costillas lesionadas. - Sonrió amable ante la idea de que si no le hubiese dado el chaleco antibalas, el hombre probablemente se hubiese perforado ambos pulmones y muerto en unos pocos minutos. - Pero no puedo decir que no son fractura hasta verte bien.- Coloco su brazo con cuidado sobre sus hombros, ayudándole a incorporarse. - Thomas me mostro el cuarto de descanso, tiene una puerta de acero. Contamos con 2 horas de descanso antes de que el restaurante comience a laborar. Yo te cubriré la espalda...- Avanzo, saliendo de la cabina con la pistola recargada y lista para disparar.  
>Una pequeña risa, o bien, un intento de esta, broto de los labios italianos, acompañados de pequeños quejidos nuevamente. – Menos mal no fue en el rostro…- rodó sus orbes carmín –Además… ya son las seis… no volverán más, eso te lo aseguro…- murmuró al iniciar el trayecto hacia aquella habitación. Por ahora, no sería necesario cuidarse las espaldas…<p>

Recorrieron los solitarios pasillos con la mayor velocidad posible. A pesar de haber llegado el final del tétrico show nocturno, no podían permitirse el confiarse demasiado… Después de unos minutos y de distintas indicaciones del ítaliano, la habitación para los guardas nocturnos se hizo visible al final del corredor.

– Nada mal para tu primera noche ¿No crees? –

.

.

.

- Quédate quieto, por favor. - Ileana peleaba para poder terminar de untarle la pomada al Italiano sobre su amoratada espalda

Adam suspiró sin mayor remedio que acatar las órdenes de la albina. Sin embargo, en cuanto la fría pomada tocó sus heridas, buscó a la susodicha por encima de su hombro, bastante molesto. - ¡Eso está helado y duele aún más! - quejó cual menor. A pesar de ello, logró contenerse en pequeños gruñidos y espasmos involuntarios.

La militar se limpió la frente para quitarse el sudor. Ese cuarto era bastante caliente.

Miro la espalda blanquecina del pelirrojo. Adam tenía buena condición a pesar de comportarse como un niño. Podría ser soldado si quisiera.

- Vamos, cadete. Compórtate. Sólo es un poco de pomada - Y sin avisarle, le unto lo que quedaba en su mano con un fuerte masaje circular.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! - musitó con mayor fastidio, al levantarse y colocarse nuevamente su camisa. Suficiente tortura para un día. - Si tan solo es una pomada ¿Porque no te la pones tu? ¿Hmm? Tú también tienes heridas.- sus manos se posaron sobre sus propias caderas, señalando la pomada y en evidente espera de que la reacción de Ileana.

Fue en ese momento en el que Adam se percató de algo que no había pensado ver jamás en esa novata. Un mohín. ¿Una muestra de que podía ser inmadura acaso? ¿Una prueba de humanidad? El Italiano observó con sumo interés cuando ella sumergió los dedos en la mezcla transparente la cual despedía un olor a hierbas refrescantes. El pelirrojo casi se despega de la pared en donde estaba cómodamente recostado para tener una mejor visión de lo que ella haría. _¿Se atreverá?_ pensó en un intento por no caer sobre ella.

Drako miró su mano con cuidado, acercándola peligrosamente a su brazo. Como lo esperaba, al primer contacto su piel se erizo y el brazo herido se contrajo para alejarse apenas unos milímetros. Mordió sus labios visiblemente irritada.

En cambio, la sonrisa triunfal del ítaliano no demoró en dibujarse en sus labios, al momento de aproximarse a la joven. - Lo sabía... Dame eso, eres una vergüenza...- un suspiro acompañó sus vocablos, al untar sus dedos con aquella pomada y colocarla sobre la piel albina y amoratada de la menor con la mayor delicadeza que podía permitirse.

- Muéstrame la espalda. – ordenó

La Albina no se movió ni un ápice mientras el de ojos carmín le trataba el brazo. El medicamento no le había dolido en lo absoluto, sin embargo, el simple olor le traían recuerdos dolorosos, demasiado dolorosos.

Se levanto la blusa con lentitud, dándole la espalda al europeo, mostrándole la marca morada/verdosa que se le había formado a causa del fuerte pisotón por parte del maldito Balloon Boy. Más eso no fue lo que provocó que el italiano soltara una maldición en su idioma natal, y ella sabía por qué.

No obstante, Stockbauer guardó todo comentario al respecto. La piel de la espalda resultaba una verdadera masacre...Marcas de quemaduras y heridas causaban un panorama fatal, estando decorados en pigmentos verdosos y morados a causa de los recientes moretones.

Sin embargo... Existía un detalle más enigmático y a la vez, inquietante.. Al iniciar la espalda baja, una ramificación aún mayor de cicatrices descendía, como evidencia de una vida completa dentro de la guerra.

- Ese mocoso de metal deja buenos moretones ¿Eh? - murmuró con sorna, al intentar romper un poco la tención del momento, al frotar la pomada, con la misma delicadeza y calma que podía. No necesitaba causar más presión de la necesaria y tener la queja de una dama. El cuestionarle ahora con respecto a las heridas, no se hubiera convertido en lo más oportuno ni correcto, a pesar de su curiosidad.

Una vez terminó, colocó frente a la albina nuevamente la camisa, para después levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza al estirar sus músculos.

- Tenemos dos horas para descansar lo necesario, antes de escuchar los gritos de Tomas de nuevo. Así, que te recomiendo dormir de una buena vez.

Ileana se colocó de nuevo su ropa luego de haberse vendado el abdomen, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, hace muchos años que nadie la trataba...bueno, no después de...

-Ahora... mi estimada _Bambina_, tenemos problemas. - su índice señaló la única cama en la habitación. Después de todo... aquella estancia estaba hecha para una sola persona

La ojiazul se encaminó a su chaleco antibalas, sacando de un compartimiento trasero una mullida tela que al desdoblarse adquiría un grosor más alto. Una bolsa de dormir expansiva.

-Este es un invento mío. Aún tiene algunas fallas pero funciona bien...- al percatarse que estaba hablando de mas, un ligero tono rosado se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas. - Tomaré este lado de la habitación, compañero. Instalare las medidas de seguridad, sino te importa. - Acomodo sus cosas en el extremo contrario del cuarto.

-Eso suena interesante...- musitó al dibujar sobre sus labios, una tenue sonrisa ladina. - Tengo curiosidad por probar ese intento tuyo, así que si no te importa...- en ese momento, se aproximó a menor. Evidentemente, era su manera de otorgarle el beneficio de dormir en una verdadera cama.

Ileana lo miro con cuidado (por no decir curiosidad). ¿Qué tramaba ese civil?

- Sería buena idea que descansará, Adam. No pretendo molestarle más de lo necesario con charla inútil. Puede volver tranquilo a su cama. - Dijo al tomar su navaja de bolsillo con cuidado. Una costumbre que había adquirido con el tiempo, no olvidaba que se trataba de un hombre el que estaba frente a ella.

El que Ileana tomara si navaja no pasó desapercibido para el Italiano. Incluso, levantó sus manos para aclarar sus intenciones. - Verás...Ser italiano tiene muchas ventajas. Por ejemplo...No solo mi excelente gusto para vestir y comer, sino también el hecho de que soy un caballero de sangre pura y ninguna mala intención, my lady - musitó al inflar su pecho orgulloso. - Así... que aunque esa cama no se vea la más cómoda del mundo, debo decirte que por hoy, dormirás ahí mientras yo me quedo en esta esquina. - finalizó, sin bajar sus manos, o incluso, borrar aquella suave sonrisa que había adoptado.

Después de todo... era natural la reacción de la más joven.

Drako unió su mirada celeste a la escarlata de su compañero, no parecía haber nada cruel en ella, ni un indicio de mentira. Además...el había gritado su nombre. Habían sobrevivido una noche contra máquinas defectuosas. Y ella había arriesgado su vida por él. Apenas conociéndolo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus largas pestañas acariciar sus mejillas, permitiéndose una sonrisa tranquila. No era una persona muy emocional, la guerra lo había querido así, sin embargo...no podía evitarlo.

- Gracias, Adam Stockbauer. - tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la cama. - Su único defecto que me falta arreglar es el control térmico. Por ejemplo, si de repente siente que se calienta mucho o una zona se congela. Lo lamento. - se disculpó antes de cubrirse con las suaves mantas. Su primera cama en meses. Era perfecta.

.

.

.

_**Jodida mocosa...¡¿Cómo demonios se salvaron?!**_Foxy había recibido el llamado de Freddy dorado, el cual los había situado a todos en el cuarto de fiestas. _**Genial, justo el cuarto de la única creatura incompetente en este lugar de mierda.**_

Las voces cortadas y completamente robóticas de los animatrónics restantes en la habitación eran la dulce melodía de bienvenida para el zorro. A excepción de The Marionette y Freddy dorado, las voces restantes alardeaban con respecto a llegada del nuevo juguete.

Las risas o bien, las voces melódicas de los toys en un intento de simular una carcajada no se hicieron esperar a la llegada de Foxy. El motivo, era la gracia de tener a otro "mutilado" entre ellos.

- **¡¿Qué cojones están murmurando, marineros de agua dulce?!**

El conejo azul se acerco con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

- Hola, Foxy. No te ves muy bien. ¿Te doy una mano? -se echo a reír, siendo apoyado por toy chica, la cual se reía con alegría genuina de la infantil broma. Foxy bajo las orejas, rabiando. - ¿Que paso, amigo? ¿Porque no mataste a la humana?. No me dirás que te has "enganchado" a la ella ¿o sí? - mas bromas de mal gusto se siguieron después de esta.

El pirata estaba utilizando toda su paciencia para no aventarse sobre el toy y destruirle la cara recién adquirida ("donación voluntaria" de bonnie).

-**Grrrr, cierra el maldito hocico, polizón**. - Foxy gruño, levantando la mano que le quedaba, dispuesto a propinarle un zarpazo al joven animatronic.

El chillido de advertencia de Freddy original marcó el final de aquellas bromas infantiles. Ello no era el motivo de la reunión.

- Eso ha sido...inusual..- la voz mecánica de Chica original llamó la atención de los restantes, refiriéndose obviamente a la nueva guardia de seguridad.

- Si te refieres a la mujer, escuche que es Sargento Segundo de la Armada Alemana, sea lo que sea eso. - Dijo servicial Toy Freddy a la gallina.

- Ejercito, dijo Adam esta mañana. - Hablo Toy chica. Todos voltearon a mirarla mientras ella se dedicaba a dar giros en su lugar, pretendiendo ser una bailarina. Su conducta infantil le facilitaba aprenderse los nombres de sus "amigos de juego" (futuras víctimas, como los denominaba Chica original).

- Esta es la primera ocasión en la que se presenta algo así...- continuó Freddy original, girando su vista azul sobre el silencioso títere.

Balloon Boy lloraba cual niño por la abolladura que tenía en su rostro. Uno de los vidrios de sus ojos estaba quebrado.

- Esa maldita...me lastimo mucho. No me duele, pero me veo horrible...los niños no querrán mas globos si los reparto así -chillo con lagrimas de aceite bajando por sus mejillas.

Bonnie se mantuvo recargado contra la pared, un leve movimiento en sus hombros delataba que se burlaba del menor.

Foxy miro sobre el hombro al niño. En efecto, poco le interesaban las quejas del menor. Ahora, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que lograsen matar a sus nuevos inquilinos.

Nuevamente, las ópticas mecánicas de Freddy se posaron en el zorro.

- Es evidente...Que esto será algo más... complejo. - murmuró de nueva cuenta refiriéndose al brazo faltante y al parche perforado del capitán.

- Tenemos que hacer algo...- Mangle intervino con una extraña posición, aferrando sus manos a los cables del techo, viniendo sobre la frente de chica, la cual no se movió ni un poco. Ya no podía asustarle nada.

- Quizás... Los hayamos subestimado...- La voz tétrica y peligrosa de Freddy dorado, acompañó su mirada vacía hacia la marioneta.

Los animatronics pensaron en muchas soluciones y mientras ellos discutían, el zorro se alejo para descansar en su cueva pirata. Como detestaba a ese montón de chatarra con mascara sonriente, _**Maldito mimo...**_Por lo menos dentro de su guarida no se sentiría tan acosado por sus mutilaciones.

Sostuvo su hombro. BB tenia razón, no dolía nada. No sentían nada. Ni frio, ni calor, ni sueño, ni hambre. La necedad de Chica por comer pizza que luego tenía que limpiar de sus engranajes por su rápida putrefacción era solo un intento infantil por sentirse como antes, cuando sus niños estaban vivos, antes de estar obligados a permanecer en esos malditos cuerpos mecánicos. Las chispas y los cables salientes de su extremidad faltante eran molestos de ver, y los cortos circuitos eran demasiado ruidosos para sus oídos sensibles.

Vio una sombra debajo del telón, alguien estaba del otro lado. Por supuesto no debía preguntarse quién era.

- **Entra de una vez...**

El animatronic al otro lado se apresuro, y con cautela se sentó junto al pirata.

- ...¿te duele?...- La voz apenas reconocible de Bonnie interrumpió el silencio en una serie de vibraciones y sonidos parecidos a grabaciones cortadas.

- **¿A ti te duele la falta de tu rostro, Marino?** - Siempre tan seco y frio. Foxy nunca se iba con rodeos. Sin embargo, sabía que desquitarse con Bonnie no era justo. Gruño por lo bajo.

- No...- El conejo no podía negar que sentía ira hacia su versión 2.0; esas partes eran suyas, y el dueño del restaurante se las había arrancado así, sin más, como si él no tuviera...bueno, ya no importaba, era del jefe de quien hablaba, un humano arrogante que ponía en riesgo la vida de guardias nocturnos con tal de mantener sus ingresos. Incluso la paga era mala. Pero ¡hey! él no se quejaba, después de todo, su niño se divertía de matar y masacrar, y si así podía calmar esa incontenible sed de venganza, le bastaba.

- **...Al menos ahora estamos iguales. **- Se intento disculpar el pirata, Bonnie era su mejor amigo desde hacía años, el restaurante estaba abierto desde los 80. Apenas algunos años esa pesadilla había comenzado, sus cuerpos mutilados y el tipo de morado... Cerro sus ópticas, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

Bonnie sacudió los hombros, riéndose en silencio. El brazo faltante de Foxy era el opuesto al suyo, y prácticamente le habían arrebatado parte de su visión tal como él con aquel disparo a su parche. El conejo se puso serio. Nadie tocaba a Foxy, nadie. Esa novata, debía tener unos reflejos increíbles para haberle volado el brazo y darle en la pierna a su amigo.

- Escucha, la matare en la noche. No tienes que-

- **No fue ella la que me voló el brazo.** - Foxy se sorprendo al escucharse, si le echaba bastante imaginación, podía jurar que casi sonaba como si estuviera protegiendo a la niñata. - **Fue el otro imbécil. Esa estúpida le ha dado un arma. Lo vi. **- Llevo su zarpa restante al ojo herido. - **...Arr...esos hijos de puta...probaran el plomo de sus propias armas cuando yo les-...**- Cerro el ojo, golpeando la pared de concreto con fuerza contenida, aun así consiguió que la zona se agrietara y cayeran algunos mosaicos al piso.

Bonnie observo con algo de indiferencia la rabieta del zorro, a comparación de él, el era más tranquilo y sabía manejar mas sus emociones (claro que no tener facciones le ayudaba bastante).

-Pero sí fue ella quien dañó tu ojo. – masculló Bonnie convencido. Respetaba a Foxy y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para asegurarse de que ello no volviera a suceder.

En cambio, la óptica del pirata se posó en silencio nuevamente sobre su compañero. Si Bonnie se encontraba tan decidido, solo algo estaba asegurado… aquel par estaba condenado al peor de los infiernos...

.

.

.

Los pasos mecánicos del traje dorado se aproximaron a la caja inerte, que mantenían visible la figura del títere.

– Supongo que tienes un plan…- masculló su voz entrecortada y mecánica. 

Nuevamente, no hubo palabra o movimiento por parte de The Marionette, que indicara su respuesta. 

- Ellos dos pueden ser…. peligrosos… ¿Qué sugieres? - pidió consejo Golden.

En ese momento, los brazos del títere, alcanzaron un pequeño peluche de freddy. Uno de los juguetes, que se les otorgaba a los niños en sus visitas a la pizzería. Él, siendo el encargado de entregarlos.

Sus dedos alargados y mecánicos, comenzaron por ejercer presión sobre la cabeza del muñeco, así como en las pequeñas piernas de este, provocando que la tela desistiera más a la presión, partiendo el muñeco en dos como respuesta…

Lo último que logró escucharse, fue un intento de risa grabada, mecánica… y despiadada. Los audios de todos se crisparon. No sabían porque Marionette no había atacado cuando la música se había parado y reiniciado, pero era cierto que nadie se atrevería a preguntar. No cuando se reía así, era una garantía, una firma de muerte tortuosa. Incluso una mucho peor que agonizar dentro de un traje, siendo descuartizado y perforado a cada simple respiración.

.

.

.

_**Hola chicos, aquí Adam Stockbauer de regreso. Esperamos este capítulo sea de su agrado, y por supuesto, esperamos entusiasmados sus comentarios. **_

Y aquí estoy yo, Mi-chan. Bueno amigos, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sentimos mucho la demora.

**pinkierose230502 : **Agradecemos mucho tu review, Ad y yo editamos este por un tiempo, yo soy una histérica y bueno, gracias a tu mensaje Ad me logro calmar jajaja XD esperamos que este capítulo te guste igual :)

* Toy Bunny: Lo sé chicos, lo sé, lo escribimos mal a propósito mi compañero y yo. El alemán se parece en mucho al ingles en el sonido, por lo menos lo que he podido apreciar. Por ello se me ocurrió como una simple parodia al animatronic :) (En su defensa, Adam me corrigió de inmediato y me regaño, por lo que igual le debí explicar a él jajaja)

* La Glock es un tipo de arma de balas de munición de 6 mm, aunque a mí me encanta la de 9 mm, me permito decir que el tamaño para mi si importa, ya que estas cuentan con mayor peso y por lo tanto (masa)(aceleración) = Velocidad.

* Reciproco: es una manera de decir "justo" como, de lo que das recibes. :) (ojo por ojo diente por diente, grumetes ;D )


End file.
